Telematics units enable a service provider access to information regarding a subscriber's vehicle. The service provider or the subscriber either through telematics unit input or a telephone call placed to a call center initiates information transfer. Currently the subscriber does not have a method for interacting with the call center without placing a service call and communicating with the service provider.
Situations exist where a subscriber anticipates the necessity of contacting a call center and wants the telematics unit to be ready if that need arises. Subscribers may experience a flat tire, vehicle breakdown, or other trouble that leaves them stranded in a strange place while they wait for help or try to fix the problem themselves. This could be on a deserted road, during the night, or in an unknown location. Additionally, while refueling, a subscriber must exit their vehicle and stand outside the vehicle for extended periods of time. If assistance is then required, actions are required in order to initiate contact. In an emergency, these methods may not be possible or feasible.
Currently there is not a way for a subscriber to alert a call center of a vehicle theft except by placing a phone call, which may not be possible if the subscriber is still within the vehicle or does not have access to a phone. In one scenario, a car thief will crash into the back of a vehicle to mimic a legitimate traffic accident. Most subscribers pull over at the scene, assess the damage, exchange insurance information and call the police. A potential car thief then has the opportunity to take the vehicle along with the subscriber or leave the subscriber stranded.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and system for providing a telematics readiness mode that overcomes the limitations, challenges, and obstacles described above.